1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for recording an image by toner directly on a recording member by an image signal voltage to a recording electrode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An image recording apparatus is well known in which recording particles are supplied to a recording region formed between a recording member and a recording electrode and a voltage is selectively applied to the recording electrode in accordance with an image signal thereby to form a visible image due to particles directly on the recording member. A toner is often used as such recording particles. An image recording apparatus for recording an image directly on a recording member in this way is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,584,695, 2,932,548, 3,563,734 and JP-A No. 58-50557.
In the well-known conventional image recording apparatuses, recording particles (such as toner) are controlled by a considerably great first force in order to keep the toner in recordable condition between a recording electrode and a recording member where they are supplied. In addition, the voltage applied to the recording electrode for image recording becomes unavoidably considerably high to generate a second force sufficiently great to attach the toner on the recording member over the first force. When the recording voltage applied to the recording electrode is high, it is difficult to regulate the toner adhesion which is subject to a great fluctuation under a slight voltage to a predetermined value accurately, thus deteriorating the quality of the image recorded. Also, since a great second force is required, it is necessary to lengthen the time of voltage application in view of the limitation of an applicable voltage value, thereby posing a great stumbling block to realization of a high-speed image recording. Another disadvantage of the conventional apparatus is that the position of the recording toner particles moves during the application of a recording voltage for a reduced sharpness of the image recorded.